


[podfic] The Spirit of Meow

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, cough cough, its actually 1hr and 24 and a half seconds long, its really relaxing to fall asleep to, not that i ahahaha have ever ahaha done that ahahahha, of anders as a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hawke and Anders have been missing for a week, Hawke shows up at Fenris's door with a scrawny, orange cat, begging him to look after the thing, while Anders is away. Fenris reluctantly agrees, and then discovers the cat houses a Fade spirit. Of course, being a cat, it can't speak to him, but they find a way to communicate, sort of, and Fenris finds some comfort in a creature that can't sass him.</p>
<p>Then Fenris discovers where Anders went, and the shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Spirit of Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spirit of Meow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356729) by [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd). 



This is the fic of my my heart, the fic of my soul. It is ANDERS AS A CAT. I just. I love this fic. Listen to me read it, it's great.

 

[Here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download. ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/the%20spirit%20of%20meow.mp3)

 

I hope you enjoy listening as much as I enjoyed recording it <3


End file.
